


Hi Scorpius

by PatronusDream81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, More angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but i changed their first meeting a little, mostly CC complient, still at Hogwarts, the boys are stupid and uncommunicative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusDream81/pseuds/PatronusDream81
Summary: "Albus had found his soulmate at aged eleven. Something people only ever dreamed of. And his soulmate had turned out to be his best friend in the whole world. They’d been inseparable since that train ride, and even though they weren't romantic yet - they hadn't even spoken about it yet - Albus knew that everything would be perfect.He was very, very wrong."





	

Albus Severus Potter had a secret. It wasn’t like he wanted to keep it, he just couldn't tell anyone. His parents would never understand, nor his siblings. Everything always turned out perfect for them, it was Albus that always stuffed everything up. 

How anyone could stuff up their soulmate was beyond Albus, but he’d done it anyway. That was why it had to stay secret. It was better to let everyone think that his soulmate mark hadn't arrived yet than to tell the truth: he’d been hiding it for years. 

The night before his very first day at school, way back when Albus was eleven and a half, he’d woken with a searing pain on the left side of his chest, right above his heart. A quick investigation in the mirror had confirmed it. A mark with the first words he would ever hear his soulmate say. 

Albus was going to be loved. 

Not everyone got a mark, Muggles certainly didn’t. Albus’s parents, obviously, had soulmate marks. Something about platform nine and three quarters, which was predictable because of how much his father loved Hogwarts. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron’s marks were far better (something about a toad). 

Albus had felt lucky. He at least had a name. 

_“Hi Scorpius,”_ Albus’s mark read. He’d thought it would be so easy. All he’d have to do was find someone named Scorpius and meet all of their friends. Surely one of them would be Albus’s soulmate. 

Of course, it had been much, much worse than that. 

Albus had been bickering with Rose on the train. She hadn't understood how important the day was for him. He hadn't told anyone about the mark, the morning had flown by so fast. Rose had wanted to be selective with their friendship, but Albus had wanted to meet everyone. At least until he’d met Scorpius. 

He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

“Ohh, this one’s almost empty,” Rose had exclaimed. “Maybe we could sit here and interview people to be our friends.” 

“Maybe we could sit here and interview people to be our friends,” Albus echoed mockingly. 

“That’s the most intelligent thing you've said all day,” said Rose. 

“That’s the most intelligent thing you've said all day,” Albus parroted her words back to her dripping with sarcasm. Rose rolled her eyes and opened the door to the compartment displaying more confidence than Albus had ever had around strangers. 

“Hello, I’m Rose Granger-Weasley,” said Rose. 

Albus mimicked her again, of course she’d used her full name. 

The small blond boy in the compartment almost stumbled over himself in shock. “Hi Scorpius,” he said. 

Albus stared. He’d managed to find Scorpius in the first compartment they’d looked in - it had to be fate. 

“Albus,” he grinned, holding his hand out for Scorpius to shake. Scorpius continued to babble. 

“Not _hi_ Scorpius. I mean, _I’m Scorpius._ You’re Albus. I’m Scorpius and you’re…” 

Albus blinked. _Hi Scorpius._ A slip of the tongue - he’d almost missed it. 

Scorpius had been a dorky, adorable ball of sunshine. And when he’d stood to greet Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley, of course he’d been tongue tied. 

Albus had found his soulmate at aged eleven. Something people only ever dreamed of. And his soulmate had turned out to be his best friend in the whole world. They’d been inseparable since that train ride, and even though they weren't romantic yet - they hadn't even spoken about it yet - Albus knew that everything would be perfect. 

He was very, very wrong. 

Years passed, and even though Albus knew they were perfect together, he was a little concerned that Scorpius had never mentioned his soulmate mark. 

And yes, sometimes people didn't get their marks until they were older, and it wasn't something that people talked about very often anyway. And then there was the fact that they were both boys. Something eleven-year-old Albus hadn’t even known was _allowed._

But they were fifteen now, and people around them were starting to talk about wanting their marks, and dating and snogging and Albus found that his tongue turned to lead when tried to mention his mark. 

He’d met his soulmate in first year and now fifth year was almost over. Time was running out. Their exams were over for another year, and the days were growing steadily hotter. Albus knew he needed to mention his own mark to his friend before the summer holidays began. 

He didn't expect that Scorpius would be the first one to bring up the topic. 

It was a particularly hot day in June. Their exams were over and Albus was trying to get Scorpius to roll his sleeves up, the blond looking at him in panic.

“I can’t,” said Scorpius. “My soulmate mark is there.” 

Albus blushed. This was it. This was the moment that they were going to admit they were in love. Even without the soulmate marks Albus thought he would have known. Every day Albus felt himself fall a little bit more in love with his best friend. 

And then Scorpius had rolled his sleeve up and Albus saw his cousin’s name looking back at him. 

_“Hello, I’m Rose Granger-Weasley,”_ Scorpius’s mark curled across his forearm in an untidy scrawl. 

All of a sudden it made perfect sense. The way that Scorpius looked at Rose, the way he followed her around - he’d even asked Rose out for Merlin’s sake. Albus had just thought Scorpius was joking, but no. Rose was Scorpius’s soulmate, not him. 

Albus had never heard of a soulmate mark being defective. Of course, if it was going to happen to anyone it was going to happen to him. Albus Potter failed at everything, even having a soulmate. 

And his not-soulmate was in love with his cousin. Albus was going to spend his entire life alone watching them fall in love and grow old together. 

“Albus?” Scorpius asked. “Are you okay?” 

“Wow,” Albus laughed. “I wasn’t expecting… congratulations, Scorp. Not many people find their soulmates at school.” 

He patted Scorpius on the arm and mumbled something bout the Library before leaving as fast as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. 

Rose was already in the Owlery when he got there. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, pulling Albus into a hug. He tried to be angry with her but he couldn’t. It wasn't her fault. 

“I found your soulmate,” Albus sobbed into her shoulder. “It’s Scorpius.” 

“Scorpius?” Rose laughed. “No way, Eleanor Boot is my soulmate. We’ve been dating for months.” 

“But he has your name,” Albus said, wiping his face. _“Hello, I’m Rose Granger-Weasley.”_

“And whose name have you got?” Rose asked. 

“His,” said Albus. “Remember that first day on the train - _‘Hi Scorpius’ -_ I knew then, and I thought he was scared, but it’s you. You're his soulmate, not me.” 

“You have my name?” asked a voice from behind them. 

Albus turned. Scorpius stood in the doorway, his shirt untucked at the waist and his hair a mess. He looked like he'd climbed every staircase in the school looking for Albus. Albus's heart performed a traitorous backflip under his mark. 

“I got it the night before the Hogwarts Express,” explained Albus. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his best friend’s name emblazoned across his chest in perfect cursive. “You were in the first compartment and you were so nervous so I waited and waited for you to tell me, but you didn’t. I’m so sorry. I don't know why I've got you - I know you're supposed to be with Rose. I promise I won’t make this weird.” 

Scorpius was silent for a long time, looking at the words on Albus’s chest. He’d left his own arm uncovered but Albus couldn't look at it. 

“I remember the day we met,” said Scorpius quietly. “I remember Rose waltzing into my compartment looking as confident as ever, and you Albus, you were perfect. And then Rose introduced herself and I almost died. Her words were on my arm. She was my soulmate. And then that perfect, beautiful boy beside her stuck out his tongue and he said the same words. And I knew, well I hoped, you were my soulmate too. But you never said anything. I thought I’d been hoping for the wrong person.” 

“I’m an idiot,” said Albus. “I should've said something.” 

“Me too,” said Scorpius. He was grinning. 

Albus stepped forward, his arms wrapping around Scorpius, pulling him close. Their mouths met somewhere in the middle. Scorpius tasted like Pepper Imps and roast beef. Albus felt time stand still around them. 

Grinning, Albus pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead agains Scorpius’s. “You’re my soulmate.” 

“And you’re mine,” Scorpius agreed, closing the distance between their mouths again. 

_All was well._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am Scorbus trash and this scenario wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.


End file.
